Mist, rain, and the relief of pain
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Draco visits a lecture on house-elves out of curiosity and runs into Hermione. The powers that be decide they have to cooperate to end a diplomatic disaster in the Amazon Rainforest. An uprising of centaurs is causing severe disruption. Whereas Draco is mostly concerned for the local Wizard communities, Hermione cares about the despicable treatment of the centaurs instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Mist, rain, and the relief of pain**

A/N: I've rated the story T (mostly for swear words) at the moment, but will probably change that to M at some point. I intended this as a one-shot but it has become a bit longer already… At first, I just had the idea about Draco visiting the lecture but then the backstory began to grow and suddenly I could see the story going somewhere… It probably won't be as long as the last Dramione one but never say never… Anyway, I'm glad to revisit the characters as I began to miss them after I'd finished the last story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Draco entered the auditorium. A lecture on house-elf rights. He would probably be the only pure-blood in the room. Presumably the only house-elf-owner as well. Draco had gotten used to adversity. After the War, his parents had been confined to their Manor: under house arrest. He was not. At the courtesy of some old friends, he'd gained a junior assistant job at the Ministry. Today, some odd ten years later, he'd climbed the Ministerial ladder. Many people did not believe he deserved to. Draco didn't care. He'd never been liked by many though his family's money had often spoken loudly in gaining sympathy. As he sat down on some plastic chair, some people began to whisper. He had been recognized….

A few minutes later, the lecture began. First an introduction, and then the main speaker of the evening. After the lecture, there'd be time for questions. The speaker was introduced: a woman of great renown, with lots of legal experience, as well as, a published author. Still, she was best known as a part of the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger.

Draco had noticed her name on an advertisement for the event. It didn't say Weasley, he'd noted. Curiosity had driven him to visit the event. What had become of her? Draco didn't want to consider his motives for this sudden interest. It was like a school reunion, he'd told himself. Not that he'd ever visited one of those! After she'd been introduced, Hermione entered the room and took her stand behind the lectern. She hadn't changed much, Draco found. She still looked very prim and proper. Her hair was neatly folded into a bun. You'd almost forget it was curly…. Almost, because as her lecture unfolded, so did some of those curls. They dangled around her face and Hermione kept pushing them behind her ear without success.

"If the War has taught us anything," Hermione ended her lecture, "it would be that blood status is of no importance whatsoever. All Witches and Wizards deserve our respect, and it is about time we extend the same courtesy to other beings…"

The loud applause showed Draco that she was, indeed, preaching to the chorus. The questions were the same; none of them actually challenged her position. They all agreed with her and, even worse, fawned over her! Draco felt himself becoming agitated, expectantly looking around the auditorium. Could no-one give her some push-back?

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and stood up himself. People around him gasped. Draco Malfoy? Here?

"It seems to me you need a critic…" he said with a wide smirk. "You've already been heaped with praise.."

"A fresh perspective is always welcome," Hermione responded politely.

"Indeed," Draco replied, "It's the sign of an inquisitive mind, is it not?"

Hermione nodded, wishing he would get on with it.

"Everyone is destined to serve someone or something…" he began, "why should it be any different for house-elves..?"

"You should be serving prison-time!" someone in the audience shouted. Draco ignored him.

"I, for one, serve the Ministry, others serve their country or their superiors. You yourself, I imagine…" He stopped for a brief moment as the voices around him grew louder.

"You wouldn't know what serving was if it kicked you in the face!" A skinny woman with grey hair shouted, raising her fist.

"You only serve Dark Masters…" A bald Wizard, dressed in a green starry robe, mumbled.

Draco resumed, raising his voice. "You yourself probably feel you're serving your own noble cause. Perhaps even serving the poor elves in question?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her reply.

"Any form of servitude should be voluntarily," Hermione replied, not in the least baffled. "Any other form would amount to slavery…"

"They do not want to leave…" Draco said. "They long to serve…" How could she not understand? Smartest Witch of her age, indeed…

"They are not allowed to leave," Hermione hissed. "House-elves are basically prisoners. Brainwashed… much like cult members…"

Draco didn't know what a cult was, nor had he'd ever heard the term 'brainwashed.' "The use of Muggle words doesn't help your case… It simply makes you incomprehensible…" he stated.

"Fine," Hermione replied. "In other words then… The word Stockholm-syndrome comes to mind, but since that is a Muggle word as well…" She sighed.

"Cult members," she continued, "are often lured into a specific and isolated group by huge promises. These promises are never actually fulfilled, but by the time the members might begin to notice, they are already heavily invested in the group's particular, often religious or exclusive, ideas. They have broken off all contact with former friends or family, have invested their valuable money and time, and are very much trapped in the situation…"

"What has that to do with house-elves?" Draco wondered. They were hardly rich or ideological.

"I haven't finished yet, have I?!" Her eyes darkened. "Like cult members, house-elves believe what they are taught. They are so blinded by their fear and loyalty that they don't even notice they are being used… Not noticing how horrible your situation is, or even believing it is a good situation to be in, is called Stockholm-syndrome. Or being brainwashed."

"That is your opinion…" Draco said. "You think they feel bad or sad, even fearful. What if they are not? What if they are happy and you simply don't like it?"

"You can't see it because your way of life is at stake here. You privilege.." she snorted. "Fortunately, the magical community is slowly opening their eyes to this terrible injustice."

"That's it for today…" the presenter came to rescue Hermione. "If you have any further questions, I'm sure the speaker will happily oblige?" Hermione nodded dutifully.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Draco ordered a drink at the bar. He carefully seated himself next to Hermione. Her fans had finally left her alone. He'd asked politely if the bar stool was taken and she had replied that it was a free country. Whatever that meant… Draco wondered why being a free country was of any relevance to an empty seat at a bar.

"I thought you'd leave the moment the official part had finished," she said when the silence between them became awkward. Everyone around them was talking and laughing. "They certainly brought their pitchforks.."

"Oh, I've faced worse crowds," he replied.

"So, you work for the Ministry now? What department?" she asked.

"International Magical Cooperation… Senior negotiator…"

Hermione looked taken aback. "That's … great," she finally said. "Very responsible position too…" Suspicion was written all over her face.

"Why me, you're thinking, right? Surely my past disqualifies me…"

Hermione nearly spilled her drink. "Well…" she began. "Yes, it does make me wonder how…"

"They needed someone with my insights… skills, so to speak. Plus one or two people put in a good word for me…"

"And what skills would that be?" Hermione couldn't help herself. "Bribery…? Arrogance?" No doubt money would have changed hands…

Draco smiled. She hadn't changed one bit. Hermione clearly resented his good fortunes. "Perhaps my people skills… Graciousness and such… the very thing you seem to lack at the moment…"

Hermione snorted. "People skills?" she huffed. "You don't have them at all…"

"Perhaps it depends on the crowds one mixes with…" he replied diplomatically. "My experiences serve me fine…"

Hermione suddenly seemed to recall an article in the Daily Prophet. "You…" she stammered, "you were the one who sealed the deal with those horrible… Those…"

"Yes, that's right. My name rather helps me over there…"

"It would, wouldn't it…" Hermione laughed derisively. "Pure-blood ideology is still very much alive over there…"

"Great country… that… Pretty awesome…" Draco said with smiling eyes. "I felt right at home."

Hermione's face grew red. She stood up and took her drink in her hand. "Why don't you move there…" she said. "Surely you won't be missed here…"

Draco grinned as she stalked away. Some things never changed…

* * *

"It will be fantastic… To breathe the free air again…" Narcissa Malfoy was very much looking forward to the end of her punishment. Her husband felt the same. In just two more weeks, they'd finally be released.

"No more house arrest…" Lucius sighed. His icy eyes sparkled with joy. He sat in his armchair like it was a throne, his two dogs sleeping at his feet. His wife sat upright in a blue sofa, nursing a tonic for her headache.

Draco looked at his parents. "I've got a surprise for you both," he said as he handed them his gift. He'd booked a vacation for them. A whole month in Madagascar.

"I couldn't have wished for a finer heir…" Lucius whispered, as Narcissa teared up. "To be free again."

"You deserve it," Draco said. Ten long years of house arrest had been pretty harsh. It had taken its toll on his parents. Even a fine Manor could become a prison if you weren't allowed to leave…

"What did the Mudblood have to say for herself?" Lucius asked.

"Still the same old Granger…" He laughed and imitated her voice. "Those poor elves… All … What was it she said? Brainwashed…"

"Never heard of it…" Lucius replied. "Muggle word, is it?"

"Indeed… It means they can't trust themselves and so we can't either…" he explained. "They may think they are happy but, in fact, they are not…"

"She can read their minds then, can she?" his mother said. "Suppose she might be able to… Working in that office for so long could drive anyone mad…"

"Liberation of house-elves…" Lucius scoffed. "She's simply jealous, not having any herself…"

"Precisely," his son said. "Nothing much to it… I don't think she'll be a threat. The auditorium was filled with fans, but I hardly spotted anyone that truly matters…"

"Good, very good…" his father mumbled.

"You won't have to be our eyes and ears for much longer…" His mother patted his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione went over Draco's latest records in her minimalistic decorated, some would say Spartanly furnished, office. She'd gotten curious about his career. Reluctantly, she had to admit that he had done some amazing things for the Ministry these last ten years. He defused violent situations and had negotiated deals with less savory Ministries of Magic abroad. Good, sound deals which, perhaps, had needed someone like Malfoy. Hermione gritted her teeth. What had she done these past ten years of her life?

She still felt so strongly that she was right yet her cause had cost her dearly… First there had been Ron… Harry had been rewarded heaps of Galleons for killing Voldemort. Naturally, he had divided it between the three of them. Ron had used his share of the money to get himself a house-elf… Hermione had furiously railed against it, to no avail. Harry had Kreacher, hadn't he? How could she deny him a live-in servant? She had been severely disappointed and it had marked the beginning of the end as far as her and Ron's love affair went. Hermione simply couldn't stand the way he treated it: a female house-elf called Bonnie. It had brought out a side in Ron she wished she'd never see again…

Perhaps she was too serious about these things. As the years passed, Hermione had also become a vegetarian. Her struggle for centaur-, goblin- and house-elf-rights had increased her awareness of animal rights as well. Ron hadn't liked that either. How could she not eat meat?

Ron hadn't changed much. He managed a joke shop with his brother. Quidditch was his most important cause: _that_ he was devoted to. Maybe she had been the one who had changed. Who had become even more serious over the years…. It seemed to Hermione that she cared even more about her job now than she had at the beginning. Unfortunately, she had hardly anything to show for it. Her fans attended her lectures and meetings faithfully and held her in high esteem but no-one of remote importance paid the slightest attention. She hadn't even been able to convince Ron of her cause, for Merlin's sake….

There had been a few men after her relationship with Ron had ended. None of them had stayed. She was too serious. Too ambitious. Too uptight… No fun at all… It hadn't hurt her much at first, back when she still had hope.

Hermione sighed deeply and after one last glance at Draco's nearly perfect résumé, she set the bloody thing alight… It disappeared from her desk in a cloud of grey smoke.

* * *

Two weeks later Draco was having a pretty horrible day. He had seen his parents off the day before. That had been a good day. The look on their faces as the protective spells keeping them imprisoned were finally lifted of their centuries-old Malfoy Manor. His father had nearly cheered and his mother had even done a little dance, giggling like a girl.

Now they'd arrived in Madagascar and were already having a great time. They deserved it. To be away from Britain for a while. Away from all of those who stilled wished them harm.

Draco, on the other hand, had just heard about his next assignment. He was to negotiate a truce with nine Latin American countries: about the centaurs living in the Amazon rain forest. Their centaurs were, well, they were running wild and so they had begun hunting them. Draco couldn't really blame them. On top of that, they still needed to hide the centaurs' presence from the local Muggles.

On top of that, he needed to negotiate a truce he didn't really believe in together with a person he loathed….

With a heavy sigh, he took his briefcase and walked slowly to her office. Best get this first meeting over with. He took a deep breath and knocked on Hermione's door.

* * *

Hermione was shocked at whom they'd chosen for her to cooperate with. She rather do it herself, even though she had no experience with these kind of negotiations, and her Spanish was rusty. Not to mention her Portuguese…

Draco sat down on one of the simple chairs facing her desk. Hermione blushed as she remembered her silly, childish act of burning his résumé.

"I'm supposed to be your liaison…" he said. Hermione frowned. "I don't like it much myself…" he continued, "but there you have it. I'm the best at international contacts and contracts whereas you're in charge of the centaurs around here…"

Hermione shot him an angry glance. "No-one is in charge of them, as you should well know…"

Draco held his hands up, in a sign of surrender. "Guess I have a lot to learn then…" he said with a smirk. Hermione longed to wipe it of his face. This was not going to work at all!

"The centaurs," she began, resembling a preacher, "are very, very strongly attached to their liberties. They are isolationists, and prefer to stay out of human, or magic affairs, as much as they can…"

"I have followed my lessons, thank you…" Draco responded, "just because your pals never paid any attention in class, doesn't mean I didn't… I don't give a damn if they're isolationists as long as they behave themselves…"

"That's rich… coming from you.." she replied. "Besides, they're the ones being killed, aren't they? They should get our protection, deserve our attention…"

"Are you sure you don't mean pity?" Draco said, mockingly. "Poor house-elves… poor centaurs…"

"They are not poor, simply… misunderstood…" The echo of Hagrid in her voice.

Draco laughed with derision. "They speak in riddles. Of course, they are misunderstood. Moreover, they are arrogant, wild, unreliable, and violent. They are quite the threat…."

"Sounds familiar, though, doesn't it?" Hermione's voice contained venom now. "Are you sure you don't dislike them because they remind you far too much of yourself and your own bad characteristics..?"

She saw Draco's mouth fall open at the fierceness of her insult, but Hermione continued nevertheless. "Arrogant, unreliable, violent…" she repeated his own words.

"You may still live in the past, Granger," he sneered as his voice came back to him, "but I am one of the most reliable negotiators the Ministry has, which is why they chose me for the job. You, on the other hand, seem quite unstable and are likely a liability." He rose from the uncomfortable chair. "I'll be informing my superiors that you're not the right man, woman, for the job. I'll request another partner.."

"You certainly have my blessing," Hermione hissed. She remained seated as Draco left without a handshake. Stubbornness they _did_ have in common.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3

Draco's superiors would not listen to his arguments. No matter what he said, the answer remained the same: a sound no. Their reasons stayed the same as well. Hermione was the best in her field as he was in his. Besides, Britain had a good name to uphold and had been elected chairman of the Board of Peaceful Existence this year and so the matter fell to them. Draco wondered whether that was an actual honor or if it had been a rather backhanded move of countries unwilling to solve the issue, knowing full well that it was nigh impossible to begin with.

"Fine," he finally said. "But it won't help. If we can't even be a team, how will we be able to convince them to cooperate?"

"Perhaps it may work to your advantage… The countries are divided… If the both of you are too, it could add credibility to your arguments…"

"Only if we agree…" Draco put forth. "And we don't… Not on anything it seems…"

It mattered not and Draco left the office with hanging shoulders.

* * *

Hermione felt a similar Sword of Damocles hanging over her head. Her protests had been noted but her requests would not be granted. As a result, she had been brushing up her knowledge: language- and otherwise. The Board of Peaceful Existence's aims was to honor the Peaceful Existence Treaty which the nine countries, as well as Britain, and many others had signed. As they held the chairman position this year it was their, Britain's, responsibility to call out any offending countries.

She sighed. It was quite a nasty task in and of itself. Having to cooperate with Draco Malfoy and facing potential hostile negotiators as well…. She definitely had her work cut out for her.

Just as she was reading up on the finer points of the Treaty, a memo fell onto her desk. It was shaped like an eagle, rather than a little airplane. Always the show-off… It was a request, or rather a demand, send by Malfoy asking her to come to his office. Her seats were quite inadequate it said.

On behalf of her chairs and herself, Hermione was offended. The arrogant git hadn't changed at all. Angrily she stalked to his office, where he was smoking a cigar, and sat with his feet on his desk! He had a spacious office, thrice the size of her own. The injustice of it all!

"I thought I'd reacquaint myself with the region…" he laughed, and when she didn't reply, he pointed to the cigar. "Real Cubans…"

Hermione huffed. She looked around his office. A huge desk, many filing cabinets, and a grand seating area. Beautiful plants and bloody Cuban cigars!

"You don't seem to take any of this seriously…" she began. "Joking around like that…"

"On the contrary," he replied as he motioned her to sit in one of the armchairs. "When in Rome… and all that." He positioned himself into one of the other armchairs.

"I was reading the Treaty," Hermione continued, "and they're trampling all over it…"

"Better not use that word in negotiations," he smirked. "Trampling, centaurs… not the best idea…"

"It sounds like… well, like the Forbidden Forrest. The centaurs rising up as their grounds are taken away. These Ministries… well, they have no right to do so…"

"Technically… It's all a bit more difficult than that…" Draco began, but Hermione wasn't finished yet.

"They are being slaughtered, hunted… displayed like trophies… No wonder they are rising up.."

"Still..," Draco said, "From my own limited experience with them… they are not the easiest… species to deal with."

Hermione reluctantly agreed. "Which is why we should tread carefully.." she admitted.

"Not just with them either…" Draco said, "you may be partial to their arguments, I know for a fact, we should be cautious when it comes to the negotiators as well. Only tact will work…"

Hermione nodded. Perhaps their jobs were not so different after all…

"How will we get there?" she suddenly wondered. The thought of being cooped up in a plane with Malfoy for hours on end seemed too horrible to contemplate…

"Port-key, I suppose…" he replied.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Of, course," she said. Silly me, she thought.

"You wanted to take a ship? Or one of those… what are they called?" Draco laughed out loud. She did live in the Muggle world! He briefly wondered whether she'd dated any…

"Better than a broom, at least…" Hermione shuddered. "Planes, they are called. Airplanes," she answered as an afterthought.

"Only to fly without a broom…" Draco stated longingly. Snape and the Dark Lord had managed to do it. Why shouldn't he?

Only not to fly at all, Hermione thought. A port-key sounded good. It had been quite a while since she used one; whenever it was possible she'd simply apparate.

"We'll need a strategy," Draco became business-like. "We need to understand the different viewpoints, have a legal basis for our own suggestions, establish the consequences of breaking the Treaty…"

Hermione nodded. "I've got a some ideas…" she said.

* * *

That night, Hermione looked back on her day. She stirred her hot chocolate and opened her diary. Crookshanks crawled onto her lap as Hermione took her quill out. She had quite taken to writing one. Unlike other girls, it had never been much of a habit at school, but it had been suggested to her by a therapist some years ago. Hermione had been plagued by a depression at the same time as Ron had found the love of his life and Harry and Ginny had had their first child. Hermione's life, on the other hand, seemed to go nowhere…

Keeping a diary, being forced to determine both the good and the bad in her life, had been one of the tools to fight the dark thoughts. She had used medication as well, both Muggle and Wizard, and it had helped. So far, writing a diary was the only thing that still connected her to that dark period.

Near the end of the day, Draco had suddenly asked her some personal questions. Hermione had waved them away but had finally admitted that her ideas and ideology had something to do with her breakup with Ron. Draco had been amazed at that little tidbit.

* * *

"You mean to say that house-elves were the cause?" he had smirked. "So, why don't you blame them?"

"Of course, they are not to blame…" she had said, shaking her head at his bias. "Ron was. He couldn't… Well, I suppose he always rather liked the idea of having one…"

Draco had laughed out loud. Long and loud. Hermione had felt pretty uneasy and her face certainly displayed that.

"You never seize to amaze me, Granger," he'd finally said. "I thought you and him were thick as thieves… Probably for the best though…"

"Excuse me?! Why would you even say such a horrid thing?"

Draco had simply shrugged. "Clearly you were too good for him…" he replied. "Anyone with half a brain could see that…"

Hermione fell silent at that. She'd expected him to say something different. Something about Mudbloods… Or about pure-bloods needing to marry other pure-bloods…

"Well, thank you, I guess," she finally said with half a smile. "That very nearly sounded like a compliment.."

Draco had stared back at her. "Merely stating a fact…" he replied. "Never knew why you were with the Weasel in the first place…"

Hermione had quickly turned the conversation around to his love life but Draco was even less forthcoming than she had been.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4

"You will be careful, won't you dear?" Molly Weasley kept giving her advice and kept squeezing her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Hermione rather wished she'd stop doing that… They sat around the mantelpiece enjoying a cup of tea and homemade cookies. Hermione often visited Molly and Arthur. The Burrow was pretty silent with just the two of them. The cramped house suddenly seemed too large… Although they hadn't become her parents-in-law, Hermione was grateful for their friendship. Her own parents had not returned from Australia. The spell she put on them had been faulty… Hermione's parents were alive and well, but didn't remember her at all. For Hermione, the Weasleys were the closest thing she had to a family nowadays…

"I still think it is quite dangerous…" Arthur grumbled, peering at her over his glasses. He was becoming old, with grey streaks in what remained of his hair. Molly had gotten a bit more wrinkled over the years herself, and she complained of the occasional back ache.

"Not just Malfoy, mind you… Centaurs… the Rainforest… Who knows what lurks there…? You should be on your guard the entire time…"

"Constant vigilance…" Hermione giggled. Molly joined in as Arthur scowled at the both of them.

"I know… Arthur," she eventually said, "I'm worried too. But it is a great opportunity. Despite him… It seems as if…" she swallowed hard, "It seems as if both me and Malfoy have been doing similar work these past few years. Me: when it comes to house-elves or centaurs, him: when it comes to rogue or difficult foreign Ministries…"

"Leave it to the Malfoys to get themselves into such high positions…" Molly muttered. "How did he manage that? I'd like to know.. Like a young Lucius… All slippery and sneaky…"

"They left for Madagascar, is the last I heard…" Arthur said. "Their house-arrest has been lifted. Ten years of being cooped up…" His gaze darkened. "I wonder…" he said, contemplating, absentmindedly staring into the fire, "if it was the right choice after all…"

"Would you rather have seen them receive the Kiss?" Hermione asked, surprised. It was so unlike him.

Arthur shook his head. "No, rather the opposite, in fact… Ten years… I hope it hasn't emboldened their opinions. It was meant as a soft measure, many thought far too soft… but now, I do wonder sometimes… Ten years in solitude, stewing on their mistakes… Perhaps even plotting their revenge.."

Molly shuddered. "I hope not," she said, "Let's not make Hermione nervous. Lucius and Narcissa are out of the way for now; it's the son she should be weary of…"

Hermione scraped her throat. "I'm not sure I should be," she said. "We have to work together and, well, perhaps we could make a good team. I have to give it a go…" When she saw Molly's face, she quickly added: "Of course, I'll be careful. I just mean… hostilities won't help either of us…"

* * *

Two days later, Hermione was standing on a street corner. Draco was late. A lamp post would become a Port-key, between 8:25 and 8:30. With one minute to go, Draco arrived as well. He winked at her scowl and as they both held the lamp post, their world began to spin…

Moments later they'd arrived in Brazil. Hermione's blouse was a little crinkled but she felt fine otherwise. It wasn't a long walk to their hotel where they'd meet the first delegates. Still, they had some time to freshen up…

Draco entered her room, just as she was putting on a new blouse. Hermione wanted to look professional and had decided to change into another one. He noticed the bruise on her shoulder.

"Violent boyfriend?" he said, quirking an eyebrow. "You don't seem the type…"

"Concerned Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione replied, grinning at the memory. She refrained from lecturing him about the non-existance of 'types' when it came to domestic abuse.

"The Weasleys… I thought you and Ron had…? Why would you continue to hang out with them?" His face showed his loathing.

Hermione swallowed hard. "After the War.." she said, hesitating, "Let's just say my parents were never the same after that…"

Draco startled. "The Cruciatus Curse?" he asked with a small voice. Both their minds immediately went back to the War and its many victims.

"No… but… Well, the Weasleys still mean a lot to me, despite me and Ron…" Hermione was adamant not to reveal any more. Not to him anyway…

Draco nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry to hear it…" he simply said. "About your parents, I mean.." he quickly added.

Hermione looked at him intently. "Thank you," she eventually mumbled. "Best not dwell on it…"

Draco sighed in relief. The War was still quite an explosive topic…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for all follows, favorites and reviews. I've started NaNoWriMo yesterday so I'll try to divide my time between this story and that one.

* * *

Chapter 5

"So, we met with the Brazilian, Columbian and Venezuelan delegates which leaves those from…" Hermione said, a few exhausting days later, as she was recuperating during lunch. She was having the rice and beans while Draco enjoyed his feijoada.

"Peru, Ecuador, French-Guiney, Suriname, Guyana and Bolivia," Draco finished.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"I know…" Draco agreed. "It's quite a task, isn't it?"

"Getting three countries on the same page is going to be hard enough…" she said, "but all nine of them… These three already had such different ideas and solutions…" None of which she liked herself.

"It's often like this in the beginning.." Draco would never have imagined himself trying to cheer up Granger, yet here he was…

"I can't imagine doing this all the time…" she said, finding herself respecting him just a tad more.

"It's challenging, but that's precisely why I like it," he replied with a large grin. "Besides, if the War has taught me anything it's that continuing the conversation is always worth it… Or, at least, better than the alternative…"

"I just feel so useless…" she said, hoping he wouldn't sneer. "You're doing most of the work…"

"Until the centaurs, that is…" Draco said. "I'm not negotiating with them. That will be your task."

"My Spanish isn't up to speed yet…" she fretted. "And they are so easily offended…"

Draco laughed. "They do, though I'd never thought you would admit that!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"We'll arrange an interpreter," he said. "To eliminate any miscommunication."

Hermione sighed in relief. "That might work," she said happily.

"Granger…" he said, with a sudden interest in her plate of food. "That's the fourth day in a row that you're not having any meat…"

"Oh, that," she replied. "I became a vegetarian a few years ago…"

"A what?"

Hermione explained it to him. How it was in line with her beliefs anyhow, and how she didn't miss it, much… How there were quite a few good substitutes nowadays and…

"No meat?" He interrupted her. Draco had never heard of anything quite so silly. His fork stopped mid-way to his mouth in total amazement. "Do you intend to ban all pleasures from your life?" he sneered. "One would think you were doing penitence for something or what not…."

Hermione frowned. "No…"she said, "It's not that… I believe in living by my principles, that's all.. Besides, it's good for my figure as well," she replied. Surely he could understand that particular argument…

"You never needed such drastic measures, Granger," he responded, "so don't try to fool me… You just want to be a martyr…"

Hermione was offended. "I have fun," she stated a little too loudly. "I enjoy life… Why do you people always accuse me of being too serious… too this, too that…. I'm sick of it!"

Her outburst took them both by surprise. "Sorry," Hermione said when she had calmed down a little, "I've heard it all before, that's all…"

"Looks like…" he replied. With a devious smile, he ate his next piece of meat with visible relish.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next few days were quite a roller coaster. Hermione felt out of her depth some of the time and worried over the possibility of getting everyone even remotely on the same page. Draco kept repeating how much he liked a challenge, but even he seemed to get fed up with it.

"We need a break, I think…" Draco said, as he waved the last delegate of Suriname goodbye. "Take a day off to relax… before we visit the Rainforest for ourselves. We'll have a much better idea what we're facing after _that_ visit…"

Hermione agreed. The nine countries each had their own particular demands but so would the centaurs…

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. "Or do you want to go separate ways for our day off?"

"Do you?" he wondered.

"I don't mind either way," she said non-committedly.

"Spoken like a true diplomat…" Draco replied. "I'd say we should stick together. You can prove to me that you do like to have fun…" he teased.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him. "You're not funny!"

"And you're not lady like…"

* * *

Hermione was nervous about their day off. They'd mutually decided to sleep in since they wouldn't get the chance for a while, and then take a look around the capital: Brasília. It promised to be very interesting with so much modern architecture waiting to be admired… Since they hadn't seen all that much apart from their hotel, she was looking forward to it.

Hermione was reading the guide-book aloud from the moment they left the hotel. She found it to be the easiest way to adopt an attitude. Draco didn't seem to mind. He was mostly quiet except for some remarks on the buildings or the traffic. A quiet Malfoy was tolerable enough, Hermione realized with a jolt.

"So, that just leaves the Cathedral," he said, as darkness was falling in, "it's supposed to be even lovelier at night."

Hermione agreed. After all, it was what the guidebooks said as well…

And, indeed, they were right… The huge Cathedral was extremely impressive. So much that Hermione fell silent… She wondered what Draco was thinking. It was created by Muggles, after all…

"Impressive, isn't it?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled. "I wonder how they did it…" he muttered.

"Without magic, you mean?" she said. "Probably with machines, cranes and such…"

Draco shrugged. "I guess," he replied.

"There will probably some sort of explanation inside," Hermione said. "There usually is…"

He nodded. Together, they walked inside past the four statues of the Evangelists that guarded its entrance.

* * *

Draco hadn't visited many Muggle buildings… though he had seen the odd church from the inside… His family had been the local patron of a nearby church for some generations… It had been their survival during the various witch hunts. The last two hundred years that façade had no longer been necessary yet they still gave the odd monetary gift, if only to ensure the conservation of the Malfoy tomb of generations past.

He remembered his first visit to the Medieval church quite clearly. He'd been seven years old and his father had held his hand as they entered the dark Gothic building. It had been evening and the reverend had given his permission and handed them the various keys. Lucius had explained the superstitions of old and had taught his son that their family had survived by pretending to be devout Muggles…

In the tomb many Malfoy's lay… sleeping in internal bliss… or so Draco had imagined. It had been very eerie in the cellar, but the idea of his family going back so many ages had appealed to him… Yet it also burdened him. Here he was, carrying the load of centuries: it would be his task to take up the torch…

"Make them proud, Draco," his father had said. "All of them… We went through much, and so we must never give up.."

"I won't disappoint them, Father," he had solemnly promised. "Nor you…"

"There's a good boy…" His father had given him a rare smile, and Draco had been very pleased..

"Draco?" Hermione had begun to use his first name during the last few days in the hopes it might make their cooperation more cordial.. Not that he had returned the gesture…

"What?" he grumbled. Hermione waved a leaflet in front of his face. Highly irritating…

"Earth to Draco…" she laughed. "You were very far away there…"

"I just remember my first trip to a church…" he replied gruffly. "Visiting the Malfoy tomb…"

"In a Muggle church?" Hermione stared at him. "Really? That's interesting…"

"It's not… It's called surviving. It was only ever for survival so don't get excited," he sneered.

"Sorry…" she said. "Just making conversation…"

"No, you were hoping for some sort of Muggle loving ancestor of mine to appear out of the woodwork to redeem my name…" Draco replied, glaring at her. "Newsflash… That is never going to happen…"

Hermione glared right back.

"Best get back…" he said. "We have an early start tomorrow…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the new follows, favorites and reviews! Or for simply reading the story :)

* * *

Chapter 6

That evening Hermione called Harry. The lack of a fireplace meant she used skype instead. She'd promise to contact Harry every few days as they all worried on her behalf.

"I hope he is treating you well!" was the first thing he said to her. "If anything happens… I'd love to.."

"Kill him with your bare hands?" Hermione giggled. "You rather sound like Ron…"

"You talked to him already?" Harry asked. He knew that their relationship had become strained after the break-up and even more so when he married Katie Bell. It had come as a surprise to most, but they were well-matched, even Hermione had to concede that.

"Yes, Molly had told him about it, so he had to have his say…" she sighed. "I had to listen to this litany of Malfoy's bad qualities, as if I don't already know them…" she snorted. "But to answer your question: it's going as well as can be expected…"

Harry asked a bit more and was reasonably hopeful things would work out. "As long as you both keep cool heads and don't get into any of the…"

"difficult topics… I know. It's harder than you think to steer clear of them though…"

"You'll be fine… If needs be.." Harry sounded very serious, "If you need to… just don't hesitate. You're a better dueler than he is, whatever he may think…"

"Harry…" she laughed nervously. "We're supposed to create peace, not harm each other… "

* * *

Draco had chosen not to tell his parents about Granger accompanying him on the trip. Fortunately, the mission was secret enough for it not to get into the papers either. Unlike Hermione, he didn't stay in touch with many people. He'd lost touch with some of his old school mates but hadn't made many new friends either. His colleagues were friendly enough, but as he was travelling so much and had a lot of solitary missions he hadn't gotten to know them as well as he would have liked. If only Astoria hadn't left him…

It was partly his own fault, of course… He'd made out with Pansy during a party, both of them drunk and impulsive, and one thing had led to another. With Astoria obsessing over potential babies and weddings, he had suddenly felt trapped. He wasn't ready yet… He loved Astoria, or so he thought… His family had approved, hers had too… But the idea of getting married, having children of his own, had been suffocating. It would have changed everything, his job for one, as Astoria wanted him home.

Pansy was married already but had been bored and their affair had begun. Her husband had found out about it and had told Astoria. Suffice it to say, she was not amused. She'd thrown her engagement ring right at him and hadn't listened to his pleas. He had sent her letters, apologies, but she wouldn't budge… Just a few weeks ago, she had even gotten engaged to someone else. The lucky fellow was not nearly as good-looking as Draco himself, but probably a lot more steady….

Obviously, he wasn't going to tell Granger about all that when she had asked him. He assumed she and Weasley would have had a bunch of children already but apparently Lady Fortune had had other plans…

* * *

"Ready?" Draco asked. They sat on a broomstick and Hermione was shivering. They would have to travel deep into the Forest so they couldn't use a plane. Draco was fine with it since he didn't trust those inventions anyway, Hermione, on the other hand… A Port-key could not help them either, especially in a case of emergency, when the time to set up the connection might cost them dearly. This was the only viable option.

She nodded firmly but had her eyes closed. "I've taken something against car-sickness," she said, "Perhaps it will help…"

"Let's hope so… You better not get sick!" he grumbled. Hermione held him far too tight, but he decided against mentioning it.

"I swore I never would again…" she moaned. "Why me?"

"Stop being so melodramatic, Granger…" he said, and took off with a smirk before she could reply.

Draco absolutely loved flying. However Granger's howling sounds were spoiling the fun. He quickly muttered a few words and invisible ear muffs covered his ears. Ah, that was better. She still squirmed a lot though…

Luckily for Hermione the flight didn't take too long. The Nimbus 4000 was superfast and way more comfortable than its predecessors. Before she knew it, Hermione safely reached steady ground.

"Sorry about the yelling…" she said, as she got of the broomstick. "It's just so scary… flying is."

"Don't mention it," Draco replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What's the plan?" The ever pragmatic Hermione asked, looking around. They had landed quite close to the Amazon river. Hermione would never have imagined herself on these banks, not even in her wildest dreams.

"We have to wait for our Native guide," Draco said. "He will be our interpreter and put us up for the night as well…" he hesitated briefly, "and for however many more nights there are to come…"

"What are you saying?" Hermione was puzzled. "I thought it would be three days, tops…"

"The centaurs may not show themselves so readily… They could potentially attack us, or hold us hostage… I hope you've practiced your Stunning spells," he said with a half-hearted smile…

"If I had known it would be that dangerous…" she mumbled, straightening her clothes.

"You knew they were hunted, stuffed and displayed on walls, like trophies… I'd say you knew very well what you signed up for…" Draco said, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione shrugged. "Perhaps…" she said. If Harry or the Weasleys had known about the true dangers involved, they never would have let her go… Even to herself, she had lied about the risks…

"Please tell me…" he said, a little anxious, "Granger… You're not weary of life, are you?"

"I'm sorry?!" she huffed, raising her chin. "Are you seriously asking if I'm suicidal?"

"Just checking…" he grinned. "I've had quite a number of such partners over the years…" Draco explained, counting the possibilities on his hand. "A total disregard for danger may be caused by stupidity, an unusual attraction to risks, but is also possibly an indicator of…" He stopped as he saw their guide approaching… At least, he suspected it was their guide. It was hard to see through the misty forest.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews! Merry Christmas to all of you!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Granger…" he said warningly, casting her a glance. Fortunately, she took the hint. With their wands out, they waited nervously…

The leaves rustled and they had the distinct impression they were being watched. Finally, the leaves parted and their guide appeared. He hadn't come alone though. A young woman with a toddler in her arms stood next to the old man. He was obviously getting on in years but had his back straight and could probably still hold his own in a fight.

"Draco Malfoy?" he asked. When Draco nodded, he continued. "I'm Aldo da Pedra. My daughter Adelina and her daughter Cassandra." Mother and child smiled uneasily. Hermione smiled back.

"This is Hermione Granger," Draco said. "She will be conducting the negotiations…"

"If it comes to that…" Aldo said, his eyes narrowing. "They've been quite difficult these past few weeks. Getting wilder and more violent than ever before. More impatient as well…" He sighed. "It is why I had my daughter and her child coming over from the city of Manaus… Frankly, without them I wouldn't feel safe…"

"They still do not harm children, you see…" Adelina said. "So far, they've kept their honor about that…"

"Though not about much else…." Her father said darkly. "I'm afraid conditions have worsened since my last report to the Brazilian Ministry…"

Hermione and Draco had read that particular report. If matters had worsened… that meant things had become very bad indeed.

"What about the other side, though?" Hermione ventured to ask. "They are being persecuted…"

"That's right… They are victims too." The man shook his head. "I haven't found a solution…and am not convinced there is one either… Perhaps a fresh pair of eyes…" he said, "though I shouldn't expect too much if I were you…"

"We have time," Draco replied confidently. Never show your fear. If he'd learnt anything over the years, it was that.

* * *

It was a bit of a walk to their hide-out but once they were there it was a lot more comfortable than Hermione had expected it to be. "Magic.." Adelina had smiled at her surprise and she had grinned stupidly in return.

Draco and Aldo discussed the various positions and possible solutions as Hermione assisted the daughter in the kitchen. "I'm a vegetarian," she said, a bit apologetically, "I hope it doesn't cause any trouble…"

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Father practically is as well. He believes you should only eat what you have killed yourself…"

"Do…" Hermione hesitated to ask. "The centaurs… Are they also wanted for their…" she hardly dare say it, "for their flesh?"

"Oh yes," she replied. "Their fur, their flesh… Killing a centaur… It's something of a sport to some. A badge of honor."

Hermione shuddered. "I can hardly imagine it… They are such magnificent creatures. I know they can be difficult to communicate with… yet…"

"Most… most people…" Adelina said, "most did not wish them harm… But then, when their lands were captured they became vile… They killed and took hostage…" She sighed. "After their revolt, they were driven deeper into the forest, and public opinion about them changed. The hunters, who had been frowned upon before, now became heroes…. And centaur meat has become a delicacy these past few years… even though it had been illegal for centuries…"

"It's hard to see a solution. Things being as they are…" Hermione understood. Adelina nodded. It was nigh impossible…

* * *

Draco was far from optimistic himself but he liked a challenge. The centaurs were proud: that much he had in common with them… As for their demands, he would have to wait and see. Unreasonable negotiators could be pushed, be made to see the light as it were. There were certain tricks and Draco knew them all.

Aldo told him about a hiding place. A small secluded paddock were foals were born and found shelter. In contrast to animals, centaurs tended to be more weak-heartened when guarding their young. Perhaps meeting some of them there could help negotiations. It sounded good to Draco and Aldo and he spent the rest of the evening preparing a plan.

The following morning they left the hide-out as the sun was rising. It would be a long walk. "Anything better than broomsticks," Hermione said optimistically as Draco told her about the journey.

"I'd definitely prefer flying but this way they can pick up our scent and will feel confident. Flying in would only give the wrong message…"

"It would feel more like an attack," Hermione gathered. Draco nodded. Everything was tricky when it came to centaurs, every bloody little move.

"I feel like that time when…" he began, when something caught his eye. "Wands out!" he yelled.

All four of them took out their wands as Hermione casted a protective shield around them.

A pitch black centaur stallion approached them, two mares right behind him, one snow white, the other auburn. Their gaze was threatening and Hermione shivered involuntary.

"I don't recall inviting you," the proud stallion said, "any of you…" He stared them down. Cassandra began to cry softly as Adelina tried to comfort her.

"You're lucky to be carrying one so young," he continued, "although I gather that was your intent."

Hermione nodded as Draco said a firm: "No."

The centaur stallion laughed in derision. "The duplicity of humans once more confirmed. I take it you are the negotiators?"

"Yes," Hermione took charge this time around. "I'm sorry that we had to resort to this. We cannot negotiate a truce if we don't have a guarantee of safety. Having a child with us was the next best thing."

"I'm done trusting humans! Guarantee of safety"?" he snorted. "They are eating us!" He motioned to the two mares behind him. "We're done negotiating. The next time we meet not even the child will save you. You will be taken, imprisoned…or worse."

"That went well…" Draco muttered as he watched the three centaurs leaving. "We'll have to signal the Ministry for further instructions. Usually we don't give in to threats but," he addressed Aldo and Adelina, "we can hardly put you at even further risk. Not after everything you've done for us already."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm back after a bit of a hiatus.

* * *

Chapter 8

The following days the four of them stayed put. Draco and Hermione kept getting into rows over what would be the best strategy. Father and daughter wisely kept out of those conversations. They were getting nowhere and the small hide-out couldn't hold all the ego's inside.

"I'm happy to take Cassandra with us again," Adelina indicated several times. "Whatever they said, I know they won't hurt her," her voice quivered, "even if we won't be safe ourselves."

"It's too big a risk," Draco said. "I don't want to get you in trouble. We're outstaying your hospitality as it is, the last thing I want is to get the both of you into harm's way."

"I disagree. Whatever he said, they are known for having a soft spot for innocents. They wouldn't deprive Cassandra of her mother, whatever the circumstances." Hermione shot back. The humid heat was getting to her and pearly sweat covered her brow.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Draco replied. "There have been cases in the past."

"Well, I've never heard of them," Hermione dug herself in. "As far as I'm concerned those stories are simply evil propaganda."

Adelina looked anxiously at the both of them. "Perhaps you two should… I don't mean to interfere, but close ranks, maybe? When interacting with the centaurs, at least. They hate mankind's duplicity."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "You're right but that isn't all that easy. Draco and I, we find it hard to see eye to eye."

"Could you tell me about? When did they hurt children?" Adelina asked. She never heard that before!

"They didn't." Hermione said sternly. "It's simply not true."

"A rare few times," Draco responded. "During wars, famine. It happened, Hermione, whether you like it or not."

"I don't believe it," she said adamantly, shaking her head. "Not all tales are trustworthy. These accounts were discredited on so many levels, truly," she promised Adelina.

Draco got up from his chair. "I'm going for a short walk," he said. "Either way, we're not going to risk any harm coming to you or Cassandra."

"We can't negotiate without them!" Hermione shouted as he stepped outside. "That would be madness."

"I'm glad you agree with that at least," he muttered under his breath. "They are mad, these creatures."

* * *

Draco made sure he stayed in sight of Aldo's rifle range. This was not the time for risk-taking. Frustrated he went over all their options in his mind. There weren't many courses left. Hermione was right, it would be more dangerous to negotiate without the child. But to risk Cassandra's safety? The centaur had been clear and the usually kept their word. The next encounter would not be managed so easily.

Dirty tactics were possible too. Taking the leader hostage, poisoning food supply. Bringing them down on their knees to break their resistance. Draco was reluctant to go there as a peaceful solution was the true aim. But if the centaurs did harm them in any significant way, it might very well come to that. Hermione would not assist him in any of that, he was sure.

On his return, he spoke with authority. "Hermione and I will go out again tomorrow. With just you Aldo, if you agree to that?"

Aldo nodded. His grandchild and daughter should remain put.

"Father?! You can't!" Adelina said. "I'm here to protect you!"

"I want to protect you, my dear," he whispered. "You should stay here. They've never ventured this far…"

The thought of leaving his only child alone in a lone rackety cabin made his skin crawl. Still, they hadn't come close to this place, so she should be safe.

"I disagree with you," Adelina stated, but she could see that her father wouldn't budge.

* * *

"We cannot disagree," Draco kept saying, making Hermione nervous. "If you can't agree with me, just hold your tongue." They were treading through dangerous waters, quite literally.

"You've said so a hundred times already," Hermione snapped back. "I heard you the first time."

"Ssh," Aldo put his finger to his lips. "They might have picked up our scent."

Vaguely, in the distance, Hermione heard trampling. They were coming near and they were still stuck in this watery várzea, a seasonal swamp. Why did they have to here come during this season?

They saw the dark stallion first. His eyes pierced theirs.

"I see our last confrontation didn't have the desired effect," he greeted them, his eyes fiery.

"No young, I see," the auburn mare said with a glint in her eyes. "No need for niceties this time…"

Her glance at the white mare made Hermione gasped for breath. It was a murderous look. It was as if an unspoken order made the three centaurs move simultaneously. Draco was the first to fall; he didn't even get the chance to flick his wand.

Hermione splashed into the water seconds later, the white centaur's hoofs on her belly kept her under water. She fought to keep her head above the waterline and saw Draco fighting a similar duel. Stretched out, half under water, with a centaur neighing happily over your body: would these be her last moments?

Aldo was the only one still standing. He'd had enough time to cast a protective shield around himself. The black centaur's hoofs kept sliding of the transparent globe. "Stop your resistance or the negotiators die!" he called out to him and his head signaled the two mares.

Hermione felt the hoof pushing harder, pushing her head under the water. She fought as hard as she could but her spells weakened and only hit trees and the clear blue sky.

"I will, I will, I surrender," Aldo shouted as he saw their heads weakening. "Release them!"

The hoofs slid of her chest and Hermione rose, stumbling around. Finally she stood, shakily. Draco walked over to her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Her reflection was paler than his own when she nodded slightly. Still trembling.

"We'll take one hostage," the leader said. "Who is willing?"

"We cannot agree to those terms," Draco began, but Hermione interrupted him.

"I volunteer," she said. "I believe in your fight, your cause. It's why I'm here." The dark centaur narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Granger, NO!" Draco hissed. "You should take me. I'm the senior negotiator," he argued.

"What do the stars tells us?"

The white centaur responded to her leader's question. "Both a curse and a blessing will befall us. The wrong choice could seal our fate…" Last night's omen had been ambigious and fearful.

"We take them both. Leave their guide."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the new follows and favorites!

* * *

Chapter 9

The walk through the forest had been long and hard. Hermione had fallen a few times and they had neighed, delightedly. These centaurs were nothing like the ones she'd met before. They were far more violent and temperamental.

"Will we be there soon?" she asked as the sky began to darken. Her rusty language skills would have to do without their interpreter.

"Do not speak until spoken to," the dark stallion said. "That's the first rule you should learn, human," he spat. "I, Mallo, am the leader of this herd. I call the shots; I tell you what to do and when to speak."

Hermione nodded respectfully. It would have to be all on their terms, if they wanted to get anywhere at all.

"Good. You're learning, I see," he grunted. Perhaps she would be the blessing. The other one seemed more cursed anyhow. The man's hair looked like moonlight. The color of unicorns, of purity. Mallo sensed the man was anything but pure. Possibly a bad omen.

"We will reach the others shortly," he finally replied. "At nightfall, we will search the sky for answers. The stars always provide us with guidance. The blessing and curse will be revealed and one of you will…."

"Will what?" Draco demanded to know. Hermione shot him an angry glance. Do not speak until spoken to, it said.

"It all depends on the stars." The answer was far too evasive for Draco's liking.

They could see a clearing in the distance. Surely that would be their destination.

* * *

"Through here," Mallo commanded. Draco and Hermione had had to cross the entire plain where the herd had made its home. Hermione had gazed in awe at the centaur population. There were so many of them and they were so beautiful. But also angry. They were restless and their hoofs scraped the ground as though eager to trample them.

"Don't look them in the eyes," Hermione had whispered to Draco. "It might be construed as a challenge."

Draco had nodded and stared at the floor. "Remember the Hippogrif. This is just like that."

How could he forget! That damn Hippogriff had hurt his Quidditch skills for quite some time.

Now they were, imprisoned it seemed, stuck in a part to the side of the field. Wooden branches served as bars to keep them trapped.

"I wonder what they will do," he whispered to Hermione, now that they were alone. At least, not within earshot anymore. The centaurs had gathered in the middle of the field, standing in a circle surrounding Mallo and his two mares.

"They will search the skies for answers," Hermione mumbled. "Since you probably remember my opinion on astrology…"

Draco grinned a little: "How could I forget?" Hermione's little leaving stunt had been the talk of Hogwarts for a whole week.

"It could get completely out of hand," Hermione sighed. "Whatever they believe the stars tell them, they will do since they have complete trust in such guidance."

"So it will be up to us to change their minds," Draco gathered.

"Fat chance of that happening," Hermione replied. "Nothing much we can do but wait and hope."

"A blessing and a curse," Draco thought out loud, "it sounded to me as if they were quite ready to brand us this way and act accordingly…."

Hermione agreed. That was the scary part. Being a blessing could mean trust and even successful negotiations, being a curse, however…

* * *

The centaurs had been staring at the sky all night long and eventually Draco and Hermione had fallen asleep. The wet mossy grass didn't serve as a great mattress. Hermione woke when the sun tickled her face and immediately fell into a coughing fit. Her clothes were damp and she felt feverish.

The three centaurs came over to them and Hermione quickly woke Draco up. "Draco, they're coming!"

Mallo didn't begin this time. It was the white mare who spoke first. "The stars will only reveal their knowledge in their own time," she began cautiously. "Based on the revelations of last night, you might not be the curse after all."

Mallo grunted.

"In case you are the blessing to befall us, though Chiron knows why, your lives will be spared, for now. Until the source of the curse is clear, you will remain our guests," she said testily. "I hope you're pleased with the accommodations."

"They are quite adequate," Hermione said, coughing. "Although I could use a blanket of sorts to warm up."

"You do not command us, two-feet!" The auburn centaur said before the three of them turned their backs on her.

"You can have my jacket," Draco said. "It's still somewhat dry."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled bravely. "At least we're still alive."

"For now," Draco snorted. "This constant stargazing really gets on my nerves."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been three days. Hermione and Draco had been playing boring games until they no longer could. "Do you think the stars will reveal something to them tonight?" Hermione whispered as Draco glared at the group of centaurs.

"I don't see why tonight should be any different than the last ones," he said. "We shouldn't get our hopes up."

"We'll know as soon as this curse happens, if we were the blessing," Hermione said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "There might not be a curse. It's all in their minds anyway…"

Hermione sighed. "I know," she said. "I know."

The light was slowly fading from the day and they both prepared for the night. If she had been with anyone else she might have spooned with the person, Hermione thought, but she wouldn't dare suggest it to Draco. The nights were cold though and he had not wanted his jacket back. Hermione was grateful for his chivalry however much she could have argued against it in a different setting. He could be kind if he wanted to, she had come to realize. But only to his own, only if he actually wanted it, not simply for goodness' sake.

As she heard him snoring Hermione felt lonely. No one to talk to. Draco fell asleep so easily; it rather made her jealous. He was much more used to this, she mused. To living on the edge, sleeping even when the world is scary and unpredictable. Tricks of the trade, no doubt.

She turned around and looked at the herd. They were focused on the stars. The past few days Hermione had tried to build alliances, to make contact with at least one or two of them, but she had had no such luck. Mallo and his two wives – she'd discovered that – had control over the group and made sure no tentative friendships would form.

One of the mares made a sudden sound, of pain it seemed. Hermione sat bolt upright. It sounded like she was in agony.

"The foal is coming," she heard them whisper. "It's too early."

The mare was assisted by a few of her friends while the others kept staring at the stars. From her pen, Hermione watched the birth unfold. It did not seem to go well. She should help. She knew she could. But would it be wise?

"Draco, Draco," she woke him up. "Look what's happening."

Draco was groggy with sleep and clearly not happy about being disturbed.

"Should we assist them?" Hermione posed. "If we can help, it will help our cause…"

"But should you fail," Draco warned. "They might hold you accountable and Merlin knows what they'll do then."

"I have no choice," Hermione said, as she stood up. "I can't watch this." She called out to the group of female centaurs that had surrounded the one in labor.

"Let me help," she said. "I have some basic medical skills. Please let me see if there's anything I can do."

"I'll allow no such thing!" Mallo's voice boomed across the field. "No human shall touch this foal."

"Please…" Hermione begged. "I'll just look then. No touching. Just assistance, if I can…"

The female centaurs began to plead with Mallo as they saw the distress the mother was in. Finally he relented. Hermione was allowed to leave the pen, but Draco wasn't. He was doomed to watch from afar.

It was a scary half hour where much could have gone wrong, but eventually, with some help from Hermione, the foal was born. A little too young, but healthy, though worn out from the birth. The mother fell asleep soon after too.

The mares that surrounded Hermione were impressed and thankful for her help. Mallo and his mare begrudgingly admitted that she had done a good job. The white mare spoke up: "Perhaps you are the blessing that was to befall us."

Mallo was not as eager. "We will wait until the night is over. The stars shine bright tonight. Bright with tidings."

Hermione stumbled back to the pen where Draco was waiting. She was so tired that she, for a moment, forgot who he was; who she was. Hermione couldn't help herself and began to sob, resting her head against Draco's shoulder. It startled him a little but he soon found himself awkwardly patting her back.

"I don't mind you crying, Granger," he finally said, "just don't spoil my suit, will you?" He laughed a little cynically as his suit was already stained with green grass.

Hermione looked up at him, teary-eyed. "Sorry," she sniveled, "so unprofessional." She wiped her eyes and smiled apologetically.

"I guess it's been a bit… emotional," he reluctantly admitted.

Hermione smiled. "A little? We saved a child, a foal. Perhaps they will finally trust us and negotiate!"

"Don't count your blessings just yet," Draco warned her. "Just because they won't kill us, doesn't mean we'll get anywhere in the negotiations."

"I refuse to be gloomy tonight," she was adamant. "It's worth a celebration!"

Two of the mares that had assisted in the birth approached them. "I've brought some food," the youngest one said. "You must be hungry."

"Thank you," Hermione replied. "I'm so glad it all went well."

"As are we," the second, much older mare said. "Birth is often difficult and with so few of us left, every foal spared is a blessing indeed."

"I would wish for you to grow in numbers again," Hermione said, as Draco narrowed his eyes. "To roam these places that were once yours."

"You have a kind heart, human," the old mare said. "So unlike most of your kind."

"Not all of us are…"she began. "Please believe me."

The young mare looked at Draco. "Do you have our best interests at heart as well?" she asked, as he hadn't spoken one word.

"I am a neutral party," he said, "as I'm supposed to be. A peaceful solution that all parties can live with is what I seek, and have sought these past years."

"There is a darkness inside you," the old mare spoke. "Our leader has sensed it too."

Draco coughed uncomfortably. "I have done some things I regret," he said. "During the War. It is why I chose to fight for peace instead."

"Don't let his darkness trap you," the younger mare said to Hermione. "You are too light for him."

"We are colleagues," Hermione said, defending him. "We are striving for peace together."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With the support of some of the herd behind them it had become a little easier to negotiate. Mallo at least listened to what they had to say. His demands were stern and way too hard to sell to the countries but at least they know talked and were treated as guests.

After a long week of negotiations, they were brought back to a spot close to Aldo's cabin. The centaurs had made their demands known, now the task fell on them to negotiate on their behalf. No centaurs would risk leaving the rainforest; they had appointed Hermione as their spokesperson. Draco had firmly disagreed but Mallo would not sacrifice one of his herd. They would not risk one of their own to be taken hostage or worse.

Hermione had readily agreed. She cared about the centaurs; she knew what they wanted. In only a week she had won their hearts. Draco had not. They hardly even trusted him and it had irked him to no end. Still it would help negotiations if he did remain a truly neutral party.

As the few centaurs that had accompanied them, marched away he looked at Hermione. She stood quite close by.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he whispered; his blond hair nearly touching hers.

"Me neither," Hermione agreed and she too leant in.

Their eyes met, unsure and frightened. Draco was worried he was reading the signs all wrong… This was Granger, after all. He rose his hand and gently touched her cheek. Hermione smiled as he stroke one of her curls that had slipped her ponytail. Draco hesitated, briefly, and so it was Hermione who initiated their first kiss.

"Thank you for your support," she said softly, after their lips parted, and then she giggled, "and your jacket." She coyly bit her lip. It was an awkward situation.

Draco's hand touched the nape of her neck. "You're welcome," he said. "Turns out we're quite a team…" She nodded and shot him an nervous smile.

Draco let his hand travel a little downwards, lingering at the first button. When she did not object, he opened it. Slowly but smoothly, he unbuttoned her blouse. She was wearing simple undergarments, nothing elaborate, black and plain. Hermione was nothing if not practical.

Their clothing became undone, magically, and on the soft forest floor, they melted into each other. Kisses and caresses. It was as if he wasn't himself. As if they were somewhere else. For a while, they experienced pure bliss together, underneath the sky. The soft rustling of the wind the only sound for miles. A little piece of paradise on earth.

* * *

"I don't understand how it happened," Draco said to Aldo, a few hours later, "we used to hate each other you know…" They had come into his house quite shyly and Draco had confided in Aldo once they were on their own.

Aldo smiled sagely. "Love and hate are twins, are they not?" he replied.

Draco scowled in return. "It must have been the joy of the triumph," he decided. "The passion of the win…"

Aldo shook his head. "Believe what you want, young Malfoy," he said, "you'll see more clearly in time."

Draco snorted. "It can't have been anything else! It simply can't!" Aldo wasn't the one who needed convincing though. Draco remembered that he had, on occasion, had looked quite longingly at the Granger girl, back in his Hogwarts years. If only she had been a pure-blood. However, this was clearly a case of simple survival sex. Or so he told himself.

Hermione was having a similar conversation with Adelina. She too nodded in sympathy, meanwhile thinking the better of it. In Adelina's eyes, they made quite a nice couple. Not that she knew all that much about what had passed between them in the past, however, their recent cooperation had seemed like a true partnership to her.

If they could work and live together through all that, surely they could through anything else?

* * *

It was as if they'd both signed an unspoken agreement never to speak of it again. Draco had been kind, friendly even, but also politely distant and Hermione had followed his lead. It had been a one-time mistake. A celebration of their hard work, nothing more. A wave of silly emotion that had come over both of them.

There was still a lot to do, many clauses to be drawn up, many negotiators to persuade. Hermione and Draco worked like a well-oiled machine, day and night to ensure their hard work would not come to nothing.

It took them weeks to convince the other countries to agree to some of the centaurs terms. When they had finally found a solution they might bring to the centaurs, Hermione went back to discuss it with them. Draco remained in the capital, keeping the negotiators happy and content and trying out some new possibilities.

Hermione returned after a few days, and had managed to convince them of most of the treaty. "Just a few last chinks to iron out…" she said. Draco had smiled and praised her efforts. He too had found a few negotiators willing to accept even laxer terms.

"We should celebrate," he said. "We're nearly there…"

That night, after a few too many cocktails, they had kissed again. They had danced together. Hermione had been reluctant but he persuaded her to. First it had been fun and cheerful, but then the slow dances had begun. Draco had pulled her close, taking in her scent and Hermione had let him. She had been so lonely for so long… and there was no one here to see. No one to judge or warn them.

She had felt him grow hard and he had softly muttered: "I want you," in her ear. Hermione had closed her eyes and replied: "Quickly then, before I change my mind…" In the cab to their hotel, his hands had found their way up her dress and when they'd arrived at the hotel, they'd soon reached a high. Hermione had moaned as he entered her and Draco's skin had tingled with pleasure.

Both tired from the long work hours, they soon fell asleep. In the morning, they were very uncomfortable. "It was a celebration of sorts," Draco had laughed nervously and Hermione had embarrassedly nodded. It was merely that, she told herself. What happens in Brazil, stays there.

* * *

Two weeks later the treaty was signed. Draco and Hermione had spent all their waking hours on it. They had seen it through. The centaurs would roam free again – not all their lands had returned but enough to pleased them – centaur hunting would be forbidden again though previous offenders would not be punished and were granted clemency. New offenders, however, would face prison.

"We did it!" Hermione cheered when they were on their own again. "Who'd have thought…"

Draco smiled. "It was a hell of a job, Granger," he said, "so many different demands and interests. It will likely open a few doors for us. Definitely a good one, this case."

Hermione shook her head. "I was thinking of the centaurs, but you were thinking of your career?"

He rose his eyebrows. "Of course," he said. "It will bolster my chances – yours too – and I've shown the ability to cooperate with unlikely partners."

"So you willingly went into danger only for career prospects?" she pushed him. "Because I… well, I wouldn't have. I fought for my cause out there."

"That's the difference between us," Draco drawled. "I have given up working for causes. It's the lesson I learnt the last time I supported one."

Hermione didn't have a retort to that. She believed in causes still, and with a holy zeal.

He smirked at her. "I never aspired to be a saint," he said. "Nor will I. True, I care about peace, but most of all, I care about me."

Hermione bit her lip. This is the man I last shared my bed with, she thought. Someone so selfish and arrogant. How could I have?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione did not want to know. She really did not. She closed her eyes as she watched the test intently. Her last interaction with Draco was etched onto her mind. They had been standing in the magnificent hall of the Ministry of Magic and had said their goodbyes.

"See you around then, Granger." He nodded his head in a curt goodbye. "Perhaps I'll show up at one of those speeches again," he grinned whilst waving flirtingly to a pureblood former Slytherin passing by.

What had she been thinking? How could she have been so utterly foolish?! She, of all people!

As she slowly opened her eyes Hermione got confirmed what she already suspected… What was she going to do now?

As she was getting older with no husband in sight, Hermione had some serious thinking to do. Did she really want to give up this child? Not knowing if she'd ever marry or have a steady relationship? Not knowing if she'd get a chance again? She did have her reservations about keeping the baby as well. Could she truly love a child whose father was and had been an adversary for so many years? Temporary working alongside Draco was one thing, having him be the father of her, so-far, only child, quite another. And what if he'd steal the child away from her? Raised him or her the same way he was himself?

So much to contemplate! Such a short time-span to decide…

* * *

Astoria didn't want him back, no matter how hard he tried. It irked Draco immensely. She was engaged to be married. As long as she hadn't actually wed the man he would try his utmost. After that… well, all would be lost. Draco wouldn't stoop so low as all that. If she truly chose him, he would back out. Or so he told himself.

Draco hated himself for his brief fling with Pansy. It had caused such destruction. He hadn't been ready to settle down just yet, but now that Astoria would soon be lost to him… Draco began to realize she might be the one that got away, that had slipped from his grasp.

And then there had been Granger. Granger in Brazil. She had been quite something. So full of passion. Full of self-righteousness too. During his Hogwarts years she had both fascinated and repulsed him and nothing had really changed on that front. They had been a good team. Solid and smart. "She really needed to get laid," he muttered to himself. She was so uptight.

He looked around him. His flat was lonely. Large and luxurious but lonely. Would he ever share it with anyone...? Malfoy Manor was his parents'. This was his own, yet it was still too large and empty.

"I might need a cat," he laughed bitterly.

"Did you say something, master?" his first house elf, Donny, appeared. Seconds later a second crack brought Dolly, his latest house elf, who he'd inherited from a distant cousin.

"Bring me paper and a quill," he commanded. "I'll send another owl to Astoria."

* * *

Hermione had made up her mind. No matter how hard it would be, she would face it. She longed to have a child. The circumstances were far from ideal, but what if this would prove to be her only chance?

She had confided in Ginny alone. Had told her not to tell Ron, Harry, Molly or Arthur yet. Not until there was no going back. Ginny had been shocked and appalled, but a good friend throughout. She knew how much she had longed for a child all these years.

"Perhaps it was meant to be," she said, as she showed Ginny some pictures of her time in Brazil. "Not me and him, Merlin knows, but me as a mother…. I haven't been able to find someone, and I never might. I seem to put people off sometimes…" She sighed and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"We'll figure it out.." Ginny said. "My kids would love to have a little cousin. And we'll support you. The only thing that worries me is him. Him and his family. You can't keep it a secret forever…"

"I know." Hermione swallowed hard. "But I can try to keep it hidden for as long as possible."

* * *

Harry had not taken the news well, but had slowly begun to accept it. Ron, on the other hand, had chosen to break all contact with her. She lectured him on having a house elf, yet she had slept with Malfoy himself? It was unforgivable in his eyes.

To Hermione herself, it was unforgivable that her child would have such a family history on that side of the family. Yet there was nothing for it. He little baby girl was beautiful. She would not hold it against her. Never. She couldn't. Not when she looked into her pretty brown eyes. All innocence and joy.

"It won't be long now," she whispered as she cradled her in her arms. "I hope your father will be kind. I know he can be, if he is willing to try hard enough."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco nearly spilled his wine as he overheard the two whispering witches. "The girl has her curls apparently but her hair is a white as the Malfoys'!" The first one giggled as the other replied:

"She can't like that! Weren't they enemies at school?"

"Arch-enemies as far as I could tell. Muggle-born and pure-blood? It was sort of expected back then, wasn't it?"

The other one sighed. "Glad those days are over," she said. "At least, now I don't have to worry about marrying into the right family anymore."

Draco decided not to let the conversation get to him. Surely it was just rumours. There could be many explanations, he figured. Yet a sliver of doubt entered his mind.

A few days later, he overheard a similar conversation. One that was abruptly broken off at the sight of him and only resumed when he was out of earshot. During that day, he imagined himself stared at more than usual. He was wearing a new travelling cape of rare black fur but somehow he didn't think that was the cause of all the curious glances.

The latest tidbit he picked up was the child's name: Lucy. Some seemed to think that was a reference to his father Lucius, but Draco knew that couldn't be it. Hermione would never in a million years name her child after him! The general idea seemed to be that he, Draco, had named the child after his father, and had even forced Hermione to do so!

Draco couldn't take it any longer and wanted to know the truth once and for all! He went to his secret potion cabinet and dumped some Veritasserum in his pockets. If she wouldn't tell him, he'd force her to drink it.

* * *

Draco could spot her bushy hair from miles away. He stormed towards Hermione as she was just filling her bag with paperwork, reading to leave the archives to head home at the end of a long day. Slowly but determined, he rose up behind her startling Hermione into dropping the files.

"Tell me! Is it true?" Draco's voice was low, almost inaudible, but threatening nevertheless. "Tell me if the whispers are true?"

"What whispers?"

"The child, that she… that she's quite blond, nearly white-haired."

Hermione nodded stiffly. "Baby's often have lighter hair when they are so small," she deflected busying herself with picking up the notes and forms. "My hair was a lot brighter too when I was young."

"Being callous doesn't suit you," Draco gritted his teeth. "You know what I am asking!"

Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "In that case, the answer is yes." She zipped her bag and ran as fast as her heels could carry her. How could she have been so foolish as to admit to it! He could take her away! Raise her as his own!

"Not so fast!" Draco used his wand to stop her in her tracks. Hermione tried to move but found she could not.

Draco leisurely strolled towards her. "So the child is mine," he gathered. "A baby girl called Lucy with near white curls and dark eyes. And when, if ever, were you going to inform me?"

Hermione swallowed hard as she tried to raise her shoulders indifferently. Unfortunately Draco's curse had not yet worn off. "I wanted to tell you. I honestly didn't know what to say. It's not as if we've ever even mentioned or truly acknowledged those… those moments."

Draco bit his lip and nodded his head. He scraped his throat. "Well, yes, about that. Clearly, well, clearly it had some unforeseen results. I'd have taken you for someone to have, hmm, you know taken precautions against such things. Some horrible Muggle contraption or what not."

Hermione huffed. "It's not as if I was in a relationship at the time," she said. "There wasn't any need, or so I thought."

"We'll have to talk about this," Draco continued. "Preferably without consulting lawyers."

"Is that a threat?" Hermione inquired. "Because I'm not too keen on those."

"In the current climate," Draco answered coolly, "they won't be too inclined to assist me, though fortunately money does still speak."

"You want visiting rights?" Hermione asked, hoping he wouldn't speak the dreaded words.

"Joint custody sounds much more fair, wouldn't you agree?" he replied, his tone harsh and his eyes narrowing.

"Draco," she pleaded, "it will never work. We wouldn't even want the same things for her or teach her similar…" Her voice broke as she saw his frown.

"Values?" he sneered. "That's what you were going to say?"

Hermione didn't respond and briefly closed her eyes. It was clear that they'd never see eye to eye on any of this.

"I'd say it gives you an excellent opportunity to use your negotiating skills again. I'll arrive at your place tomorrow morning at nine and we can discuss matters further then." His tone was final.

"I've got an important meeting tomorrow morning," Hermione tried, but Draco waved her objections away.

"Your schedule is cleared for tomorrow," he said, "I took it up with your boss."

"What?!" Hermione was outraged.

"He attends my club," Draco said off-handedly. "Eats out of my hand, good old Florian does." And with that he left her, perplexed and shattered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione had immediately contacted a lawyer to see what her rights were and what Draco's were as well. She had been lucky to be spared fifteen minutes as she was desperate and the matter was urgent. It would cost her though. The law was quite ambiguous at various points she was told, and Hermione realized with a jolt that she was more familiar with Muggle law on this subject, as she knew some divorced Muggles, which didn't apply to her nor her daughter.

"He would have to be actively harming the child," her new – and first – lawyer explained. "That would be a solid ground. Of course," she whispered conspiratorially, "since this is the Malfoys we're talking about, some money into the right hands will greatly help your case."

Hermione nodded. This advice should appall her but she would go to great lengths to keep her daughter close.

"How about insurmountable differences?" she said.

"I'm afraid that's divorce law, my dear," the wise old woman said. "Not about custody rights."

Hermione sighed. "Of course," she said. "My head has been swimming these last few days…"

Her lawyer nodded sympathetically. "It will not be easy," she warned her. "He will be a formidable foe." The glance in her lawyer's eyes told Hermione that she was up for the fight, however Hermione herself, was far less eager.

"He could win," she whispered.

"Honesty compels me to tell you that he could." The grey haired woman with springy hair across the desk told her. "And if you are very unlucky he might get full custody. That you've kept silent about the existence of the child does not help your case; it might make some judges frown…"

Hermione nodded and bit her lip. "So, despite there being a fair chance I might win, you would recommend mediation first?"

"Yes," her lawyer said. "I would, as interesting as the case would be for me personally." She'd already explained to Hermione that it could easily become a test case of pure-bloods against Muggleborns – a gauge of the sentiment in larger society.

"I'm not prepared to become a high profile court case just yet," Hermione replied, with a smothered voice. "I'll suggest the mediation you mentioned."

The lawyer shook her hand. "I wish you well," she said. Hermione thanked her and went home. One last night with her child she'd have at the very least….

* * *

Draco felt conflicted. He wanted to at least meet the child. His daughter. But whatever should happen next? He'd gotten Hermione all riled up by mentioning joint custody but he had no idea if that would actually work. Whatever would his parents say? They were bound to find out. Did he even want joint custody of a child? He had no idea what to do, yet if the child was his he did have rights, damned! Draco didn't even want to think about Astoria and what she would say about all this.

Hermione's flat wasn't much to look at, not from outside anyway. "I bet she doesn't get paid very well," he muttered under his breath as he climbed the stairs towards her floor. He'd found it too presumptuous to apparate inside her home. "But any child of mine will only ever get the best."

Hermione opened the door to him. She looked rather gaunt he thought. "Good morning," he said. "Slept well?"

"No, of course not," she hissed. "How could I have?"

He shrugged. It was no concern of his. "I slept like a baby," he said. "And it's a baby I've come to see."

Hermione nodded. "Come in," she said, and he stepped inside her little flat. It couldn't have been more different from his own. Small, cramped, but homely too. Cozy even. Warm instead of cold like his own large designer apartment.

Draco was ready for battle, armed with arguments and logic, but he wasn't prepared for the sight of little Lucy. She was lying in the playpen licking her fingers and looking very seriously.

Hermione stood by as he just gazed at her. "She's so small," he whispered. "So tiny."

Her mother smiled at him. "She does have your hair," she said, "clearly…"

"Who'd you name her after?" he said. "It can't have been my father."

Her eyes darkened at that. "No, after my grandma," she replied. "She was called Lucy and she was… well, a role model for me, so that's why."

"My parents don't know yet," he murmured, "though they might have heard the rumors by now. I have no idea how they'll react to this."

"They will probably find her blood tainted," Hermione said, and Draco didn't have a reply. They would think precisely that.

"Could I…?" he asked. Little Lucy smiled at him and he felt his heart melt.

"Of course," Hermione said and lifted the girl out of her playpen and into his arms. "You should support her head like so," she said, helping his hand into the right position.

Draco hadn't held a baby for ages. "She doesn't mind me," he said, slightly accusatory, as he rocked Lucy very softly in his arms.

He noticed Hermione bite her lip at that. "I went to a lawyer," she blurted out, "and she suggested mediation."

"You already visited a lawyer?" he said. "Yesterday?"

"Straight after you'd cornered me, yes," she said. "I felt… well, under attack."

He frowned. "I thought we would try to sort this business out without lawyers," he said, his voice thick with fury. He laid Lucy back into her playpen.

"She is not 'this business,'" her mother remarked sharply. "And I wanted to know where I stood, going up against the Malfoys."

"I told you, quite expressively, that we should not bother with lawyers just yet," he said. "And you immediately went to see one…. So much for being trustworthy," he smirked.

"I was worried," Hermione muttered, casting her eyes downwards.

" _You_ were worried?" he replied, raising his eyebrows. "Hermione, you are bound to have the support of quite a few… unlike me."

"Money still speaks," she said, "and not all judges are favorable towards women in custody battles."

Draco shook his head. "What does our great friend Ron have to say about all this? Or dear Harry?" The sarcasm dripped from his tongue. "Have they offered to be godparents yet?"

Hermione sighed deeply. "Harry was shocked; he's sort of coming round to the idea. Ron, well, he's not. He doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." A sob escaped from her throat and he noticed her eyes becoming teary.

Draco felt oddly deflated. Why should he care about any of this? Yet he found that he did. "More evidence he's not worth feeling bad over," he said roughly. "He's petty and smallminded."

Hermione laughed through her tears. "You're one to talk!" she hiccupped. "About pettiness…"

He shrugged. "I know," he said. "I like to think I worked on that though…"

"Draco," she said, hesitantly, and he felt very uncomfortable at her serious tone. "Yes?" he said softly.

"You don't think… You don't really see her as… less somehow, do you? Because of me? I'm not sure I could bear it."

He swallowed hard. "How could I?" he replied, oddly hurt, as he briefly glanced at Lucy. "I'm her father. She's my first and only child, of course, I don't."

"Good," she said, relieved. "That's good. It's a starting point at least."

That irked him. "I'm not here to be judged," he said, "by the likes of you. I'm here to find a solution **.** "

"How do you feel about mediation?" Hermione asked. "Do you think it could work?"

"I think we should try," he said. "If only for her sake."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione was feeling better than she had mere moments ago. Draco had been quite reasonable, far more than she'd expected. They'd find a mediator and he would visit Lucy briefly every other day until then. And he'd find a way to tell his parents. A problem Hermione did not have herself. A problem she'd give up anything to have. Unlike Draco, Hermione no longer had the love and support of her parents and it was an ache that was never far away.

"There's so much he doesn't even know," she muttered as he readied Lucy for bed. "And probably vice versa too." Yet she was a little more hopeful than she had yesterday. "We'll figure it out, little one," she promised her daughter. "We've proven to be sound negotiators after all."

* * *

Draco had taken the day off of work, in case it would be a long day. Now that he'd left Hermione quite early and in good spirits he wondered what he should do with the rest of his day. Hermione had given him a polaroid of Lucy. It was a still motionless Muggle picture. It had been ready in a flash. He'd briefly contemplated refusing it, but he'd decided against that. It wasn't worth antagonizing her over and he was interested in a photograph of his child. Even if it was a Muggle one.

As he was crossing the park near his apartment he thought it over. Having a good day off or facing his parents instead… It wasn't an easy choice to make. Was there truly a point in postponing though?

The choice was made for him. Draco had not even been greeted by both his house-elves, when his parents appeared before his very eyes. "Draco, tell me it's not true!" his father hissed. His mother looked ever paler than usual. "Tell me it isn't so," she echoed her husband.

Draco sighed. "I'm afraid it is true," he said. "Something about her is and has been appealing to me for some time."

"I knew it," his father cursed. "You've carried a torch for her, even during your school years. Didn't I tell you?" he asked his wife.

Narcissa's eyes were cold as she replied. "You did. It was one of your worries."

"Either you'll disown this child, or we'll disown you," his father said. "That will be your choice. I expect your answer by the end of the week." And just as quickly as they'd fallen out of the sky, they were gone again, leaving their son to his thoughts. To his inner turmoil.

"Does Master want coffee?" Dolly asked him. "Or something stronger perhaps?" Donny suggested.

"Scotch, I think," Draco said, "and make it a double."

As his house-elves busied themselves with his well-being he began to laugh. Loud and harsh. "I am so screwed!" he said, hysterically. "I'm not fit for either of their worlds..."

Hermione would probably give his elves the sack – and call it liberation – while his parents would not even acknowledge his child…

* * *

The morning brought him no comfort, no comfort but a still picture of his child. She did have his hair, but her mother's eyes. "Lucy," he whispered, clutching the picture with his hand. He was quite hungover from yesterday. One Scotch had followed another as he tried to make the puzzle fit. It couldn't. It wouldn't and he knew it.

"I'll need to find a truly neutral mediator," he muttered. "Not a Muggle, not a Muggleborn either, but neither can it be a pureblood. Someone with a good reputation and someone who preferably can keep their mouth shut." Perhaps it would be too much to ask, he thought. He quietly ask around at work and check his files for someone. If he knew Hermione at all, she'd be doing precisely the same herself.

That left him with only one choice left. A choice between his blood and his blood. Parents or child. It was a hard choice, yet a part of him had already made it. His pay would suffice, barely, but it would. It was not a question of merely money, nor legacy. Draco had always been close to his parents and as an only child, he felt a great obligation towards them. They should not have to force him to choose!

Yet they would. He knew they would. And so the choice would be his.

* * *

Draco would visit after supper that evening, somewhere around eight. Lucy would already be asleep. Hermione was leafing through a folder with mediators. So far she'd rejected more than she'd have liked. He would never agree to a Muggle, she realized, nor Muggleborns, nor bloodtraitors. It was quite hard to find a good match. A halfblood, Hermione had decided upon. A compromise. Perhaps the first of many.

"It worked for the centaurs," she told herself. "It might work for us."

Finally she'd settled on a shortlist of four candidates. Two women, two men. Nothing if not fair, she thought. Hopefully Draco would agree to one of them at least. She prepared an argument for and against all four and hoped for the best.

* * *

He arrived two minutes early and he carried a folder of his own. A folder and a toy. A stuffed animal. A unicorn. "For Lucy," he said with a shy smile. "To match her hair."

Hermione smiled. "She'll love it. Lucy is sleeping but you can take a peek if you want," Hermione offered.

"Of course, I want to," Draco said, "It's why I'm here." She led him to Lucy's nursery. It was decorated in white and yellow. The wallpaper was sprinkled with suns and clouds, like she slept under the sky itself. Lucy looked perfectly at ease with the world, even if her parents were not. "She looks so content," he said, "I never thought I'd be jealous of a baby…"

Hermione giggled nervously. "I am too," she whispered. "All she has to do is eat and sleep. She doesn't trouble herself over anything yet."

"Let see to it that it remains so," Draco said, a determined look on his face.

"Let's," Hermione agreed as she softly closed the door.

As Draco took out his folder and Hermione hers, they soon discovered they'd selected two overlapping candidates. Draco smiled at that. "We must have something in common," he said, "and here's the proof."

"We're both analytical," she said, "and focused on compromise. What did you select them on?"

"Being half-blood mostly," he said, shrugging, "and with a good reputation and some years of experience. Neutrality in their actions, causes and so on. Claiming neutrality but then supporting certain charities doesn't fly with me."

Hermione smiled. "Pretty much my strategy," she agreed. "I left out one of my acquaintances because they support freedom for house-elves and I was quite sure you wouldn't appreciate it."

"I would not," he said. "I've got two of them and they make my life, not just easier, also fuller. Something I think you are less aware of when it comes to that subject."

"Fuller how?" she wondered, raising her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you consider them to be friends… You don't."

"Not friends, perhaps," he acknowledged, "but they do elevate some… well, loneliness." It was hard to admit, yet it was true. "I was an only child and now I live on my own once more, since Astoria… And soon my parents…" He sighed. "They've been quite clear about the matter," he said. "Them or Lucy. That's my choice."

"Yet you're sitting here, at my kitchen table," Hermione gathered.

"I am," he said. "So that's my answer right there."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Nothing to say?" he said. "That doesn't happen very often."

She nodded. "I… I am shocked," she replied. "Shocked and… grateful isn't the right word for it, yet I'm, I don't know… honored, maybe? On behalf of Lucy?"

Draco smirked. "Honored that a nasty pureblood is your child's father? That does not sound like you."

"Not that!" she said. "Honored and glad that you'd choose Lucy over you parents… Even if it does make things harder as well. We have such different backgrounds and ideas."

"We do," he said. "What can I say? I do choose my child over them, especially because… well, I might not… Astoria won't have me back, I know that now, and she will marry very soon. This is a chance for me to be a father, even without her." He laughed softly. "And to think that one of the reasons we broke up was that I didn't think I was ready for children yet…."

Hermione laughed as well. "For what it's worth," she said, "I feel the same. I might not find myself a partner but I am a mother now, regardless. And I mean to be good at it."

"As always," Draco said. "You don't do anything half-hearted, do you?"

"No," she replied. "I couldn't, not even if I tried."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As both overlapping choices seemed equally good, they'd finally tossed a coin over it. Letting fate decide Draco had called it, shaking his head at such silliness. They had ended up with a George Gargoyle. A horrible name, if not an infamous one. As a mediator he had fixed the relationships of many a celebrity but he'd also brought peace to warring companies. A big name, albeit an ugly one.

Hermione was quite optimistic. So far, it had been going well. Draco had visited a number of times. Lucy enjoyed his company and Draco had not yet insisted on taking her home to his apartment. He had hinted at it though and Hermione knew that the disagreements might soon begin.

Now she stood on the doorstep of the mediator, ready for their first visit. Hermione was early. Ten minutes early. Three minutes before their appointment Draco appeared in front of her.

"I'd thought I'd see you with a frown on your face," he greeted her with a grin. "I wasn't going to be late, you know."

"I know," she said, grumbling a little. "I just get a little anxious sometimes."

"You're not the only one," Draco muttered. "I'm not really looking forward to this."

* * *

He had not slept last night. He'd visited his parents and told them what's two evenings ago and since then sleep did not come easily. He had told them that if they made him choose, he would choose the future, not the past. The child, not the parents. He'd seen his father's eyes grow dark, and his mother's eyes grown large. She was upset and sad but he was not. His father had burst into the largest, angriest outbursts that Draco had ever seen. He'd been banned from his ancestral home forthwith and some of his things were thrown into a lock up across town. Draco had hoped his mother would do something, say something, but she had not.

"You are no longer my son!" his father had roared and that had been the end of that. Draco had apparated out of there, taking his eagle with him, a candle from his bedroom that he was particularly fond of and his very first broomstick. He was nothing if not sentimental.

Despite their huge row, he kept photographs of his parents around his apartment. He would have to remember asking Hermione for more photos of Lucy too. Actual ones, not that weird Muggle stuff.

* * *

"Ready to go in?" she asked him with a nervous smile. Draco nodded. "No time like the present," he replied. He would make the best of it all; it was all he could do. George Gargoyle sat across from them, though the setting was as unoffice-like as possible. Draco and Hermione sat in two different chair, not opting for the sofa.

"You're situation is unusual though not unheard of," he began. That rather shocked Draco. "It's not?" he blurted out. "Are you quite sure?"

He smiled at them, probably meant to be reassuring, Draco gathered.

"Perhaps not your exact situation," he granted, "but similarities can be found in literature, in situations of war, colonization. It's not entirely unheard of."

"For opposites to…." Hermione said, not finishing her sentence.

"Finding themselves in this precise spot," the mediator filled in. "No, though it is rare that an attempt is made to raise the child together. An admirable attempt at that, I might add."

"Impossible you mean," Draco grumbled. "Isn't that what admirable means in cases like ours?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed at him, but he glared back at her. "You know I'm right!" he replied to her.

"I would not use that word," the mediator said, "but it might prove to be a great challenge."

"We know," Draco responded testily, as Hermione simultaneously replied: "that's why we're here."

"Tell me how you've dealt with this so far," George invited them. Hermione responded and shared how they'd decided on Draco's visits and that they'd settled for him as a mediator. She also told him that they'd worked well as a team back in Brazil.

"And you?" George asked him. "How would you describe the process?"

Draco sighed and shifted in his seat. This was not a comfortable chair, he decided, nor did he like the smell of incense in the room. Draco just knew he would dislike soft heart-to-heart conversations like this and here was the proof. "I think we did better than expected. Though Granger… Hermione, clearly isn't ready to leave Lucy alone with me."

Hermione's frown told him she was not happy about him sharing this particular tidbit.

"And your parents?" George asked. "Have they given their opinion?"

"Oh, yes," Draco replied. "I'm no longer welcome at their home, nor as a member of the family apparently…"

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked, as George wondered how he felt about that.

With a scowl on his face, Draco replied. "I'm not too pleased with it, clearly," he said, "though I expected it. They've always been like that, so it wasn't a complete surprise. Still hard though. It happened… two nights ago now," he replied to Hermione. "I haven't gotten much sleep since."

Hermione looked sympathetic, as did George. Strangely it made Draco feel more uncomfortable, not less. "Don't stare at me like that," he said. "I knew they'd take it badly."

"Yet their reluctance to accept your child has not given you pause?" George asked.

"Of course not," Draco said. "I wouldn't be here if it had."

"Perhaps we should discuss what you mentioned earlier," George moved away from the topic at hand, "that you would like to have Lucy stay at your place as well."

Draco liked the sound of that. "Yes," he said, "one night a week should be possible, surely?"

"You have no experience with children," Hermione argued. "And… you have house elves."

"Which is a good thing," Draco parried. "It means three to look out for her instead of one."

"It means she will grow up thinking their enslavement is totally fine," Hermione replied.

"She's far too young to even notice such things," Draco protested. "I think this isn't about house elves," he continued. "I think it is about you not trusting me. I'm fine to sleep with apparently, but not fine to even know about having a child to begin with…."

* * *

His remark stung Hermione. Deeply. Mostly because it was true. More or less anyway. She searched for words but couldn't look him in the eye. George came to the rescue. At least, that's what she hoped. "Why do you object to it?" he asked. "What is the worst you think could possibly happen?"

"Loads of things!" she said. "She's never been away from me at night before and… I just.."

"How about…" George narrowed his eyes, "though perhaps you might both find this a horrible idea…"

"Go on," Draco urged. "I'm all for solutions."

"How about, say the first two or three times that Lucy stays at your home, Hermione does too. Just to get used to the idea. So she can be around in case something happens. It might ease some worries."

Draco shrugged. "It's fine by me," he said. "How about you, Granger?"

She pursed her lips. "You have house elves," she said. "Two even, if I'm not mistaken."

"You can use it as an opportunity to talk them into a strike…" he said with a challenging grin. "How could you resist such a chance?"

She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, and then nodded.

"That's settled then," George said cheerfully. "A good first session, I would say…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Draco was very nervous. He'd converted one of the bedrooms into a nursery for Lucy. The wallpaper resembled a castle, with unicorns, dragons, all sorts of magical creatures. He wondered about getting Lucy an owl one day, but for now he'd settled for an owl music mobile hanging over her bed. It could make both music or have owl sounds. Draco was proud of the room and happy with it. But would it live up to Hermione's taste? Would Granger have snide remarks or be territorial of her child? Of their child?

Granger's room was one of the guest rooms. She could choose if she wanted to, one was next to Lucy's room so Draco imagined she'd choose that one. Draco also expected her to check the living conditions of Donny and Dolly. No doubt it wouldn't be up to her standards. They didn't have a room to themselves, nor each a room. A large walk in closet was their space. They both had their own shelfs. One of which they slept on. Compared to many house elves they were living like kings and queens as far as Draco was concerned. He knew Granger would not share his view.

She arrived precisely on time at his front door. Unlike his parents, and like he had when visiting her, she did not apparate inside his house, nor had she used the Floo. She carried Lucy in a sort of baby-backpack. That's what it looked like to Draco. "What kind of a contraption is that?" he asked and she giggled. "It's very useful," she replied. "I've seen a lot of Muggle mums use it, so I got one. I've twiddled a bit with it to improve it though…."

"Don't Muggle objects…." He began. "Can you actually do that? Don't they repel magic or something?" Draco knew next to nothing of Muggles. Something he'd once been proud of, yet his lack of knowledge also unnerved him slightly.

"No, they don't repel magic. It's quite easy to add magic to it. I do it all the time," she said, as she walked into his apartment. Draco offered to give her the tour and she curiously followed him around his place. At Lucy's room, she was lost for words. Draco feared that maybe he'd overdone it, but when he saw her tearing up, he sighed in relief. She liked it!

"I especially like the owl mobile," he said. "A collection of the most well-known owl breeds. There's the snow owl, the eagle owl…." He walked towards it. "And it makes two different sounds," he said, "both music and .."

"It's beautiful," she said. "I like it a lot. Now, when will you introduce me to your house elves?"

"Any time you like," he replied. "Right now if you want to."

She looked a little uneasy but then firmly replied. "Yes, right now suits me fine."

"Very well," Draco said, "come along then, they're in the kitchen."

Draco led her to the kitchen where both Donny and Dolly were busying themselves with food. Dolly was making a pumpkin pie whereas Donny was making cheese. They looked up a little disturbed when he entered what was generally their domain. "Donny, Dolly," he said, and they eagerly replied "Yes, Master," at which Granger winched. "This is Hermione Granger and Lucy…" He hesitated. "Malfoy-Granger, Granger-Malfoy?" he said, "we haven't really discussed it yet…."

"Probably best kept until another day," Hermione brushed the question off.

"Hermione will be our guest tonight," he said, "as you already know. She is Lucy's mother and I am Lucy's father."

"Master is a father?!" Dolly said, surprised and delighted.

"Yes, I am," he said, with a hint of pride in his voice. "Lucy is my daughter and the new room will be hers."

"It's called a nursery," Donny said, "the new room."

"Indeed. Now, while Hermione is here, we all have to be on our best behavior, including me," he said. "I know that won't be hard for you two… but I might need some help with that."

"You want to impress Lucy's mother…" Dolly gathered. "Don't you?"

Draco blushed a little. "I do indeed," he said, "so make sure that pie is delicious and don't drop the cheese again Donny…"

Another Yes Master and they were out of the kitchen. Hermione didn't speak and Draco escorted her into the livingroom.

"So which one did you inherit?" she asked as she handed him Lucy and took of the travelling baby contraption.

"Dolly," he said.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Hermione replied, "though perhaps I should have. Donny came with you from home right? So perhaps Dolly is…."

"More familiar towards me?" he guessed, and he continued, quite irritated, "what? Less afraid of me?"

She looked at him defiantly. "Tell me it isn't so!" she dared him. "Donny is clearly not as comfortable."

"They each have their own personalities," he said. "Donny can be a little grumpy sometimes, not unlike myself. Dolly is far more good natured and easily excitable."

"You speak as though you know them," she said.

"I do," Draco was affronted. "Of course, I know them. They live here. I've known Donny for years, he was one of the replacements of Dobby and…. Dolly, well, she's quite new, but.."

"Dobby died saving us," Hermione said. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

Draco nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Dobby… There was a blast from the past.


End file.
